This invention relates to a bottle cap suitable for various kinds of glass and plastic bottles that have screw caps or ring caps.
To prevent the contents of the bottle, such as milk, from spoiling, aluminum foil is used to close the mouth of the bottle before the cap is put on. As a result, the conventional bottle caps have the following disadvantages:
1. The cap must be removed and the aluminum foil must be pierced with a finger or other object, such as a chopstick. Alternatively, the aluminum foil must be torn along the edge before drinking. Thus, it takes time and trouble to open the bottle.
2. When the aluminum foil is pierced with a finger or other object, the contents of the bottle, such as milk, can be splash on the user or contaminated by the finger.
3. It is not easy to tear up or remove the aluminum foil from the bottle, because its edges are crimped over the mouth of the bottle. It is also possible that removing the aluminum foil may result in injury to the finger. Accordingly, the conventional structure is not safe, especially to children.
In order to eliminate these disadvantages, the inventor tried hard to make improvements and developed the present invention. The present invention has the following advantages:
1. The present invention is made of a flexible plastic and has a convex top which can be depressed and returned to its original state after the pressure is released. Normally, there is a clearance between the apex of the cap cone and the aluminum foil covering the mouth of the bottle. However, when the convex top is depressed, the cone is lowered to pierce the aluminum foil. This eliminates the need to use a finger or other object to pierce the aluminum foil.
2. By use of a projection at the edge of the cap, the cap can be removed with the index finger, while the thumb is used to depress the convex top.
3. Since the aluminum foil is pierced by the cone, there is no need to tear up or remove the aluminum foil whose edges are crimped over the mouth of the bottle by using fingers and, thus, the finger should not be injured.
4. The cone has four blades which are capable of being propped open when the convex top depressed. This permits a larger hole to be made in the aluminum foil which will not be blocked by broken pieces of foil. This permits a liquid to more easily flow out of the bottle.
5. The bottle cap of this invention can be made to fit various types of bottle mouths, such as those which employ screw caps for safe, sanitary and easy use.